Suicide Game
by Mayuno
Summary: [CONCOURS] Une nuit Sanji, interne au Lycée St-Merry, est victime d'un cauchemar où un mystérieux garçon aux cheveux verts, se retrouve pendu et étripé au milieu de sa salle de classe. Le lendemain, un nouvel élève, qui n'est autre que le garçon qu'il avait vu pendue dans son cauchemar, débarque dans sa classe, au même moment une vague de suicides inexpliqués frappe les élèves.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Ici Mayuno !

Alors, cette fic' est écrite pour le concours One Piece organisé par nathdawn !

C'est mon tout premier concours, et je suis assez fière d'y participer, donc on va voir ce dont je suis capable ! ^^

Donc :

**Titre : Suicide Game**

**Rating : T à cause de scènes assez gores et explicites, ainsi qu'un lemon à venir (sûrement ! *j'aime que vous détestiez !*)**

**Résumé : (Le résumé ici est un peu différent de celui qui est plus haut, sachant que le site ne m'avait pas laissé assez de place pour l'écrire en entier)**

**[CONCOURS] Une nuit Sanji, interne au Lycée St-Merry, est victime d'un cauchemar où un mystérieux garçon aux cheveux verts se retrouve pendu et étripé au milieu de sa salle de classe.**

**Le lendemain, un nouvel élève, qui n'est autre que le garçon qu'il avait vu pendu dans son cauchemar, débarque dans sa classe, alors qu'au même moment une vague de suicides inexpliqués frappe les élèves, un par un, systématiquement.**

**Alors, est-ce que tout serait lié ? Mais surtout… Comment fuir, quand la mort qui est à vos trousses porte votre visage ? Comment fuir quand vous êtes à la fois meurtrier et victime ? [Yaoi : SanZo]**

**Disclamer : Malheureusement ni One Piece, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Eichiro Oda, et il veut même pas me laisser Zoro et Sanji je suis deg' ! Je me serais fait un super hare- heu je veux dire, hum, heu... On aurait travaillé... Oui voilà, ils m'auraient aidé pour mes cours de maths...**

**CONCOURS**

**Présence des mots **_**blessure, douleur, bateau, sang **_**et**_** fièvre**_** (écrits en gras dans le texte).**

**Dans le prologue il n'y a que les mots sang, et douleur, les autres viendront plus tard !**

**Prix : pub pour le gagnant par les perdants !**

**Date limite : 31 Août 2013**

* * *

Voilà, let's go !

La salle de classe avait pris une teinte orangée, éclairée par les quelques rayons encore restant d'un soleil qui ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

Il n'y avait personne, le tableau noir avait encore quelques traces de craies, seule preuve que des élèves étaient venus ici.

Les tables, elles, donnaient l'impression d'être abandonnées depuis des lustres, une vieille salle de classe, pour des élèves ne méritant pas les rénovations qui s'imposaient.

Pourtant, si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait distinguer une respiration légère, régulière.

Et en observant d'avantage, on distinguait, au fond de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre ouverte, une tête recouverte d'une touffe de cheveux verts, affalée sur sa table, des bras lui servant de coussin.

Le vent faisait voler paisiblement le rideau et agitait d'une même brise calme ces cheveux d'une couleur peu ordinaire.

Si on s'approchait, on distinguait que cette tête et ces bras étaient rattachés à un corps, d'allure plutôt forte, musclé, et grand pour compléter le tout.

Et d'un pas léger, une jeune tête blonde s'en approcha en soupirant.

Il s'accroupit devant le pupitre de l'autre, posant ses mains sur sa table, contemplant le visage endormi qu'il avait en face de lui.

Un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche, et une masse de cheveux verts emmêlés et en batailles.

Un rire lui échappa avant qu'il ne se relève et commence à lui secouer l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Rien.

Plus fort.

Rien.

Il commença à l'appeler, à prononcer son prénom pour attirer son attention.

Rien.

Il soupira à nouveau, plus fort, plus lentement…

Il n'allait pas s'embêter pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il se contenta de passer à côté de l'endormi et quand il fut derrière lui, près à partir de cette salle de classe, de ce bâtiment, il le regarda à nouveau et sourit.

Il se tourna alors vers lui, et voulut lui mettre sa veste sur les épaules.

Mais…

Elle ne le toucha pas.

Elle n'arriva même pas jusqu'à lui.

Elle atterrit sur la table, là où une flaque de **sang** encore fraîche coulait, roulait le long des fissures dans le vieux bois du bureau.

Il n'y avait plus de portes, plus de fenêtres, et des rires se faisaient entendre.

Il n'y avait plus de touffe de cheveux verts, seulement cette flaque de sang, rouge, rouge.

Et cette odeur lancinante, de cuivre sale et de poussière, insupportable, pénétrant dans le cerveau et l'estomac.

La tête blonde recula subitement, ne quittant pas des yeux le pupitre écarlate, où luisait et dansait en abondance le liquide vital à l'homme.

Une goutte froide, presque douloureuse, s'écrasa sur sa joue, une autre sous son œil, et cette odeur, encore.

Alors, il leva les yeux, les détachants du pupitre qui disparut, avec tout le reste, ne laissant que les cris, bien plus fort à présent, l'empêchant de penser correctement, étouffant son cri.

Lui aussi était resté, se balançant paisiblement. La fenêtre devait être encore ouverte.

La langue sortie de sa bouche laissait traîner bien plus de bave que lorsqu'il dormait, et son visage, déformé par la **douleur **et recouvert de larmes.

Son pantalon taché par l'urine et le sang.

Son ventre ouvert, d'où pendaient tripes, et entrailles, estomac, et foie.

Et les rires qui s'amplifiaient, se multipliaient, encore et encore.

Le blond ne pouvait plus penser, paralysé par l'horreur, incapable de bouger, son cri perdu au milieu des rires qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort.

Ha, tiens ? Étrange.

**N'était-ce pas sa voix qui riait ?**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^

J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus, sachant que la date limite est le 31 Août, la suite viendra TRÈS VITE ! ^^

Donnez-moi votre avis, et à bientôt (très bientôt) pour le chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapitre 1: Journée de merde!

Recoucou, encore Mayuno (désolé pour vous!) ^^

Voici le Chapitre 1 de "Suicide Game", je sais que certains l'attendaient avec impatience! ^^

Donc, le voila, bien qu'il soit bien moins sadique que le prologue, vu que ce chapitre est là pour monter le décor, et que l'ambiance s'installera plus dans le chapitre 2, bien qu'elle soit déjà pas mal présente! Ha! et j'avais dit que les chapitres 1 & 2 sortiraient en même temps mais sachant que ce chapitre était plus long que prévu, la chapitre 2 sortira plus tard! ^^ *ne me frappez pas siouplais!*

Donc, voilaaaa!^^

_Titre: Suicide Game_

_Ranting: T_

_Disclamer: Tout est à Oda, mon vrai papa! Si , si j'vous assure XD!_

_Genre; Horror/Angst/Gore (je sais pas si c'est un genre ^^")_

**CONCOURS:**

**Présence des mots _blessure, douleur, bateau, sang _et_ fièvre_ (écrits en gras dans le texte).**

**Dans ce chapitre il n'y a que le mot fièvre dans le chapitre 1, les autres viendront plus tard (patience, patience ^^) !**

**Il ne doit pas y avoir écris "Je t'aime", et il ne doit y avoir ni Ocs, ni Mary-Sue!**

**Prix : pub pour le gagnant par les perdants !**

**Date limite : 31 Août 2013**

* * *

Sanji se réveilla brusquement, dans un cri qui sut se faire entendre, puisque son voisin de chambre, ainsi que tous les internes du couloir furent réveillés, et commencèrent à l'insulter à travers les murs.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, et il avait la gorge sèche.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et rabattit ses cheveux en arrière, mais ceux si retombèrent vite en une mèche recouvrant son œil gauche.

Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière et regarda le plafond durant deux longues minutes, organisant toutes les informations qu'il avait à sa disposition, et tentant de se rappeler pourquoi il pleurait, et pourquoi il avait hurlé.

L'image du corps inerte du garçon aux cheveux verts resurgit brusquement, et il dut révulser brutalement une envie de vomir, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Il était en nage, avait envie de gerber, et pour couronner le tout ; venait de faire le cauchemar le plus gore qu'il est jamais fait !

La matinée commençait bien !

Sans plus attendre, et ne se sentant pas capable de se rendormir, il s'ortie de son lit, sous les grognements de son voisin de chambre, qui lui sentait très bien que le sommeil le rattraperait, si Sanji pouvait arrêter de faire autant de bouquant !

Bref, après avoir pris ses quelques affaires de douches, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune en soupirant.

Et surtout en trainant des pieds.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se plaça devant le grand miroir surplombant les quelques lavabos que comptait la salle de douche des garçons.

Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, auraient pu laisser penser qu'il avait passé la nuit à mater des magazines porno, comme ça lui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs, étrangement… Mais pour une fois ça n'était pas le cas, et il sentait déjà fuser les moqueries de ses amis, et de ses professeurs.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

La journée promettait d'être longue, et partiellement, si ce n'était entièrement, merdique.

Il entra dans une des cabines les plus proches, et alluma le jet, qui fit glisser sur ses épaules une délicieuse sensation de chaleur, sa peau lui faisait légèrement mal de par la température élevé de l'eau, mais peu importait pour lui, il adorait cette sensation, propre et chaude.

Il adorait l'eau.

Bien que la propreté, et le confort de leurs cabines d'eau laissaient à déplorer.

Bon sang, celles des filles étaient plus grandes, et bien mieux équipés !

Comment il savait ça ?... Ho, le soleil commençait à se lever!

Sanji, en temps normal, aimait voir le soleil se lever, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il était souvent le premier debout !

D'autant plus que la cabine dans laquelle il était, se trouvait juste à côté de la fenêtre, de ce fait, dès que le soleil commençait à se lever, on pouvait voir ses rayons passer au travers de la porte de douche.

Mais aujourd'hui, la pluie, pour lui, aurait sans doute était une preuve que Dieu ne le détestait pas complètement.

Les rayons du soleil encore orangées de par leur ressente apparition, firent remonter brusquement en notre jeune tête blonde, quelques bribes de souvenirs de son cauchemar de la nuit passé.

Il recula brusquement, et se retrouva dos au mur de la salle d'eau.

Du bout des doigts il se frotta les yeux, avant de relever à nouveau la tête.

« Bon sang… »

Il éteignit le geyser, et sortie, une serviette autours des hanches.

Des pas dans le couloir, lui indiquèrent que les autres élèves ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Il s'empressa de mettre son uniforme.

« Toujours aussi moche ! »

Pensa-t-il à haute voix, en contemplant le pantalon bleu-gris, à carreaux, accompagné d'une chemise blanc cassé dont la propreté laissait à désirer :

« Bon, ok ! Ce point-là, c'est pas la faute de l'établissement… »

Il contempla ensuite le veston de la même couleur que le pantalon, sans carreaux cette fois, portant l'emblème de l'établissement au niveau de la poitrine, à gauche.

Un bélier, entouré de fils bleus et or, rappelant la mer.

Mas bon, ça restait un bélier !

Eh bien, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais les autres n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer, fallait qu'il se magne !

Il enfila le tout rapidement, et au dernier moment, balança sa cravate dans un coin de sa poche.

Il ne l'aimait pas, et de toute façon dans sa classe ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'obligatoire, après tout, sa classe était « à part ».

Il était d'ailleurs un des rares à y porter encore son uniforme, donc pourquoi s'encombrer des détails ?

Il voulut retourner rapidement à sa chambre, prendre son sac, et balancer, ou jeter aux ordures cette saloperie de cravate horrible !

Pas qu'il était en retard, bien au contraire, simplement qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de glander dans sa chambre aujourd'hui.

Il décida que le mieux pour le moment, c'était de se changer les idées, oublier ce foutue cauchemar glauque.

Mais il se posait pas mal de questions sur celui-ci.

En premier lieu : Pourquoi il avait rêvé d'un truc pareil ?

Est-ce que son inconscient avait détectait en lui un potentiel de sadique psychopathe ?

Est-ce que pendant son sommeil, il se levait pour aller pendre et éventrer les gens qui restaient trop longtemps en cours ?!

Il ravala sa salive, puis se dit qu'il était con.

C'était un cauchemar, bon sang, un cauchemar !

Pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ça ?

Bon ok, c'était bizarre comme cauchemar, mais qui n'a jamais fait de cauchemars glauques ?...

« Arrête d'y pense putain ! »

Il venait de criait tout seul, au milieu du couloir, et les quelques élèves encore présents le dévisageaient pendant qu'il passait à côté d'eux, en se grattant la tête.

Fallait vraiment qu'il se calme…

Mais une des choses qui l'intriguait le plus, n'était pas le coté glauque de son cauchemar, mais ce garçon aux cheveux verts qu'il avait vue pendue, et…les tripes à l'air…

Enfin, avant qu'il soit dans cet état, quand il dormait sur son pupitre.

Si il se rappelait bien, ce qui était encore difficile, il avait l'air de le connaitre dans son rêve, il l'avait même appelait par son prénom pour le réveiller, c'était quoi déjà ?

Un nom bizarre, hum…ha !...

«Putain de… »

Il avait oublié !

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue !

« Haaaa ! Putain ! »

Et trois élèves terrorisés plus tard, il se retrouvait enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, essoufflé par l'énervement, et à force de gueuler pour rien.

Son cerveau avait bien imaginé un mec pendue, les intestins à l'air, il pouvait bien avoir imaginé un prénom bidon, c'était d'ailleurs le truc le plus logique dans son rêve !

Même si, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas du prénom exact du type, il savait qu'il avait un nom bizarre !

Mais il n'empêche que, ne pas se souvenir de ce prénom bidon l'énervé au plus haut point.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus ?

Ce fut donc partiellement irrité, qu'il entra enfin dans sa chambre.

En ouvrant la porte à grand coup de pied.

Et vit que son colocataire était toujours au lit !

« P'tain Usopp, bouge ton cul ! T'as vu l'heure ? »

Son colocataire, ne daigna même pas bouger, ou lui adresser un coup d'œil, affalait sous les couvertures, seul une main dépassant encore, preuve qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un en dessous de cet amas de tissus .

« Ho, et puis démerde toi ! »

Aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment pas le jour pour faire chier Sanji !

Il récupéra son sac, posa son gel douche et sa serviette sur son lit –flemme de les ranger maintenant !-, jeta définitivement sa cravate à la poubelle, et partie en claquant la porte.

Le bruit de claquement fut suivi par un autre bruit sourd, cet idiot venait surement de tomber de son lit, et de se réveiller définitivement.

Si à ce moment-là, Sanji était à nouveau entrée dans la pièce, peut-être que…

Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe, d'un pas lent, sans conviction.

Comme tous les jours, il serait le premier arrivé, comme tous les jours, il s'arrêterait devant la classe en se disant qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait sécher les cours, et comme tous les jours il y renoncerait.

Comme tous les jours, il prierait pour être victime d'une terrible **fièvre** inexpliqué, être rapatrié à l'infirmerie, et pouvoir y mater le décolleter de… Et pouvoir se reposer intensément toute la journée…

Et comme tous les jours, il se dirait qu'il était con.

Un nouveau soupir.

Il les cumulait aujourd'hui !

Il s'arrêta devant la salle de classe, et inspira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte.

Brusquement.

Trop brusquement.

Son rêve, son cauchemar, lui revint d'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Cette classe, cette vieille salle de classe, pour des élèves ne méritant pas les rénovations qui s'imposaient.

Ces vieux bureaux de bois usés.

Ce tableau noir, sale.

Ces fenêtres.

Cette fenêtre.

Ce rideau.

Ce bureau.

Ces cheveux verts.

Ce garçon.

Non.

Ce n'était pas…C'était…Qu'est-ce que c'était ?...Plus rien…A présent plus rien…Il n'y avait plus rien.

Sanji se réveilla brusquement, en sueur.

Ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment !

En inspectant rapidement les alentours, il put constater qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, plus précisément dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Une femme en blouse blanche s'était approchée de lui, l'air inquiète.

« Heu…Je…Oui ! »

Le regard, et l'intense concentration de notre petit blond, furent instantanément attiré par le magnifique décolleté en V que porté, la toute aussi magnifique infirmière aux cheveux bleus…Voilà une des principales raisons qui poussaient Sanji à se lever le matin !

C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquels, il était le plus heureux des hommes quand il avait quarante de fièvre et était cloué au lit.

« Tu t'es évanouie en entrant en cours. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ce matin ? Tu sais bien qu'il faut manger, et que le petit déjeuné est le repas le plus important de la, blablabla »

Voilà c'était mieux comme ça !

Elles étaient mignonnes (elle et sa paire de nichons), mais bon sang elle était chiante à toujours lui rabâcher les mêmes trucs !

Il soupira à nouveau, et sortie du lit à l'odeur de lavande, la même que Arthur, et Alfred, respectivement nichon droit, et nichon gauche.

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien reviens me voir ! »

« Bien sur Mlle. Nefertari ! Je me ferais une joie de revenir, vous êtes si douce et gentille, et votre odeur est si, si…Exquise ! »

Elle rit, légèrement gênée, avant de faire signe à Sanji de déguerpir, détournant le regard de celui-ci, pour le diriger vers des pots de médicaments, qui trainaient négligemment au fond de la pièce.

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier, et repartie immédiatement en direction de sa classe.

Peu après, une femme entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie, l'ai essoufflé, et en larme.

De son côté, Sanji, se tenait depuis quelques minutes déjà, devant la porte de sa salle de classe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu au moment de s'évanouir ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était-il évanoui ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu l'impression de voir…

Il inspira un bon coup. Ce n'était ni plus, ni moins, que des bribes de son cauchemar qui étaient revenues en voyant sa classe.

Après tout, la scène qui c'était déroulé dans son rêve, avait eu pour décor cette salle de cours.

C'était tout, voilà… Ça n'expliquait toujours pas, pourquoi il s'était évanoui, mais c'était déjà ça, et puis, il trouverait bien une réponse à ses questions plus tard !

C'est sur cette pensée, pour le moins optimiste - pour une fois-, qu'il poussa la porte de sa classe.

« Hum ? Ha ! Te revoilà enfin, Sanji ! J'espère que tu te sens mieux, maintenant ! »

« Oui, merci ! »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, une concentration sans failli prit possession de Sanji.

Une concentration d'une puissance incroyable ! Une concentration dépassant les limites de la théorie !

On aurait pu lui poser l'équation pour transformer le plomb en or… Il vous aurait dit d'aller vous faire foutre, certes !

Mais, il y aurait réfléchis plus de 3 secondes, ce qui, en le connaissant, était déjà un grand exploit !

Bref !

Tout ça pour dire que, le décolleté « V comme révolution » (oui, oui, comme révolution), de sa magnifique prof d'Histoire-Géo, était bien plus important, pour lui, que de savoir comment vaincre la pauvreté à travers le monde.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de silence, et d'imagination mal placé de la part de notre blondinet en herbe, la prof lui sourit gentiment, (ce qui lui fit voir beaucoup de cœurs), et lui fit remarquer sèchement qu'elle n'était toujours pas intéressé par lui, et qu'il avait bien intérêt à retourner à sa place, malgré les moqueries de ses camarades (ce qui lui brisa beaucoup de cœurs)!

C'est donc en tirant une mine de zombie SDF, qu'il retourna finalement à sa place, toujours en trainant des pieds.

Etalant ses bras sur son bureau, avant de les replier pour s'en faire un oreiller.

Aujourd'hui, il se contenterait de dormir, bon sang, avec ce cauchemar, c'était exactement comme si il n'avait pas dormie !

Il méritait bien, au moins, une petite heure de repos !

Juste une seule…

« Hé ! »

Putain, c'était qui le con qui l'appelait ?

« Hé, ho ! Je te parle putain ! La moindre des choses c'est de répondre !»

Ouai, ouai !

Putain, c'était qui ce pauv' type en manque d'amis qui venait le faire chier ?!

« Putain tu pourrais pas la ferme deux -»

…Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ?

Il était pas censé être là !

Il était même pas censé exister !

Alors pourquoi il était là, en face de lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait de façon si naturelle ?

Pourquoi , pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Ce qu'il avait ressenti en entrant dans la salle, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant !

Le malaise, cette sensation, cette envie de vomir, tout y était, tout lui revenait, la moindre sensation, la moindre odeur , et quelle odeur !

Une odeur lancinante, de cuivre sale et de poussière, insupportable, pénétrant dans le cerveau et l'estomac.

Il plaqua brutalement sa main sur son visage, tentant de couper cette odeur à son nez, et révulsant tant bien que mal ce gout immonde d'une nourriture déjà digéré.

Posant son front sur son bureau, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Il fallait qu'il chasse cette image de son esprit, ce corps pendue, cette flaque de sang, et toujours cette odeur…

« Hey, ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien… »

Il fallait qu'il oublie, simplement… Il fallait qu'il passe outre ce cauchemar, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en faisait non ?

Celui-là ne devrait pas le marquer autant alors ! Il était idiot de ce mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple… Coïncidence…

« Sanji-kun, tu vas bien ? »

Mlle. Nico, c'était penché sur lui, et la plupart des élèves retournés, pour voir dans quel état -pitoyable- il se trouvait.

Même cette chère Nami-san, aurait maintenant à jamais gravé dans la tête, l'image du pauvre type qu'il était, affalé sur sa table, en train de s'étouffer à moitié tout seul.

Comme pour sauver les apparences, et une partie de sa dignité perdue, il se redressa assez vite comme il put, tout en lançant, à la sublime institutrice :

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, rien de grave. »

Se replongeant d'un air passionnait dans son manuel de Géographie, contemplant avec admiration, les magnifiques couleurs du sommaire !

« Si tu le dis. »

Lança-t-elle, avant de s'en retourner à son bureau, et à ses explications concernant la répartition de la population en européo.

« Putain, elle est bonne !»

« Toi ! Espèce de… »

Sanji avait actuellement une folle envie de meurtre sanglant, mais bon, il valait mieux éviter de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu en rêve… Jeune population obligeait !

« Ben quoi, T'es pas d'accord ? »

« Si, si bien sûr que si… Enfin, je veux dire non ! »

Grillé, comme une saucisse oubliée trop longtemps sur le barbecue !

« Quoi, t'es de "ce bord-là " ? »

« Mais non ! »

Il venait de hurler littéralement en classe.

Putain, il avait raison, cette journée c'était de la merde !

Il se rassie, honteusement, son manuel cachant son visage.

Non, il ne s'étouffait définitivement plus tout seul, et avait repris un contrôle total (ou partiel) de son corps de rêve (selon lui), surement le pouvoir extraordinaire que détenait Mlle. Nico, et ça paires de pastèques sous OGM !

Il soupira, mais de joie cette fois, c'était déjà un progrès par rapport au reste de la matinée !

Puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre aux cheveux verts, tentant d'ignorer les quelques images qui revenaient le hanter, de temps à autre.

« En fait, t'es qui toi ? »

C'est vrai que ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était assis à côté de lui, et il ne s'était même pas demander, qui était ce putain de type qui ressemblait d'ailleurs comme deux gouttes d'eau à… À personne on va dire !

« Moi ? »

Non le pape !

« Y aurait d'autres façons de le demander, je suis pas ton chien je te rappelle ! »

Et voilà, il commençait déjà à faire son chiant !

Putain, ça allait être long !

« Tu pourrais me dire ton nom, s'il te plais tronche d'algue ? »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? Tu t'es regardé toi avec tes sourcilles en vrilles ? Tu fous du gel dessus pour que ça tienne comme ça ? Parce que si c'est naturel, sérieux, ça fait peur… »

« Espèce de… »

Sanji inspira un grand coup ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre cet idiot.

Aller, il suffisait qu'il prenne un peu sur lui et…

« Tu pourrais me dire ton nom… S'il te plais ? »

Putain ! Rien que de dire cette phrase lui donnait des envies de meurtre !

Et l'autre qui se mettait à sourire, p'tit con va !

« Tu vois quand tu veux ? »

Et c'est qu'il en rajoutait en plus !

« Sois pas trop vite satisfait tu veux ? Mon pied dans ta gueule pourrait te faire du mal … »

« T'es vraiment lourd ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? »

Sanji inspira, puis expira, tentant désespérément de se calmer.

Putain, pendue il était moins chiant !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser là au juste ?!

Il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux, tentant à nouveau de chasser cette image horrible de son cerveau. Bon sang, un cauchemar, c'est pas censé s'effacer au fur et à mesure, ou un truc du genre ? On n'est pas censé l'oublier facilement, ou s'en rappeler de façon floue ?

Pourquoi lui il voyait les détails ?

Ha, merde, il recommencer à s'étouffer.

« Hey, tu te sens bien ? »

Au moins on pourra dire, qu'il a eu la décence de pas le laisser crever sur place, c'était déjà ça.

« Oui, oui, t'inquiète, c'est rien.. »

Il respira longtemps, une nouvelle fois, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son interlocuteur, dit « l'algue verte ».

« Sinon, tu t'appelles comment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

En espérant qu'il lui réponde pas un truc du genre : « je suis revenue de ton rêve pour te faire chier jusqu'à la fin de tes jours » ou « je suis venues te hanter, et tuer tout le monde ! »

Avec un cri de fantôme flippant…Pas qu'il aurait peur, mais voilà ça serait chiant…

« Hum, ho ! Je suis nouveau ! Le prof m'a présenté, mais t'étais à l'infirmerie apparemment... »

Ça l'aurait étonné !

« Et sinon je m'appelle… »

« Zoro ! »

Le nom était sorti seul de la bouche de Sanji, sans prévenir, et maintenant il s'en rappelait.

Le nom du gars dans son rêve…

« Heu, ouai c'est ça… Mais comment tu le sais ? »

C'était ça…

« Heu… Je l'ai dit au pif, comme ça ! »

Zoro…

Le dit « zoro » donc, eu l'air perplexe, mais finit par laisser tomber, et commença enfin à préter attention à ce que raconter la prof.

Quant à Sanji, il put enfin gouter à la sieste qu'il convoitait tant depuis le début du cours.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Une femme entra brusquement dans la pièce, sans frapper.

C'était une des nombreuses surveillantes du Lycée St-Merry.

Elle avait l'air grave, et tentait de se contenir tant bien que mal devant la classe ici présente.

Le professeur eu juste le temps d'entendre ce qu'elle lui chuchota, qu'elle repartie aussitôt, plus vite qu'elle n'était rentrée.

Le professeur resta quelques minutes sans rien dire, l'air hagard.

Quelque chose était arrivé, Sanji le sentait, le voyait, à l'expression qu'affichait le d'habitude si sublime visage de Mlle. Nico.

Il se redressa, et se tourna vers son nouveau voisin de table, qui lui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait… »

Ça voix tremblait tellement…

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état ?

« J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer… »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, son visage devenait de plus en plus laid, il se déformait.

Les lèvres se pinçaient, les joues se comprimaient, puis se relâchaient à mesure qu'elle respirait, les dents se serraient, comme pour bloquer les mots que la langue voulait prononcer, la peau se plissait, notamment celle du front, et pour finir, les yeux se fermaient, petit à petit.

Son visage devenait laid, mais aussi, affreusement triste…

« Votre camarade Usopp Nagaihana ... »

Et ce sentiment, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« C'est donné la mort ce matin… »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu...**

**Oui j'ai tué Usopp sans qu'il puisse rien dire, vous pouvez me frapper! ù_ù**

**Et je vous met au défis de trouver la référence caché à _Hetalia_! XD**

**Bref, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2! ^^**

EDIT: (Je viens de faire une relecture du chapitre 1, sachant que je n'avais pas fait attention aux nombreuses fautes de frappes, désolé ^^"! Donc voila, des fautes en moins maintenant! Et le prologue à subit le même sort! ^^)


	3. Chapitre 1,5

Re encore Mayuno! ^^

Bref, ceci n'est pas le chapitre 2 (oui je sais, vous vous demandez ce que je fais là, j'y viens!), ceci est le chapitre 1.5 de "Suicide Game", en gros c'est un bonus, ou un complément au chapitre 1, il n'est pas important dans le sens où il n'apporte rien (ou en partie rien, selon ce que certains en déduisent) à l'histoire, mais je tenais à l'écrire car, pour moi il était important, et je risque souvent de faire ce genre de petit chapitres compléments entre les vrais chapitres.

Bon, qu'on soit clair: Ceux qui ont lu le prologue savent à quoi s'attendre au cours de cette fic', mais le chapitre qui va suivre, loin d'être gore (enfin de mon point de vue) n'en est pas moins assez psyco' (totalement), certains vont sans doute se dirent que je suis une grosse malade qui a de sérieux problèmes pour écrire ce genre de choses etc, mais je l'écris quand même!

Donc, voila, je vous aurez prévenue!

Encore une fois, ceux qui veulent lire la fic', mais qui n'aiment pas forcement ce genre de truc peuvent continuer à la lire sans problème même si ils ne lisent pas ce chapitre, je comprend que certains n'aiment pas! ^^"

Bref! Le chapitre est EXTRÊMEMENT cours, mais bonne lecture, et les trucs habituels:

_Titre: Suicide Game_

_Ranting: T_

_Disclamers: Oda je t'aime! *ok je sors!*_

**CONCOURS:**

**Présence des mots _blessure, douleur, bateau, sang _et_ fièvre_ (écrits en gras dans le texte).**

**Dans le prologue il n'y a que le mot fièvre dans le chapitre 1, les autres viendront plus tard (patience, patience ^^) !**

**Il ne doit pas y avoir écris "Je t'aime", et il ne doit y avoir ni Ocs, ni Mary-Sue!**

**Prix : pub pour le gagnant par les perdants !**

**Date limite : 31 Août 2013**

_PS: essayez de trouver du point de vue de quel personnage il s'agit..._

* * *

Rien, rien n'a changeait…

Rien ne s'est amélioré…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Pourquoi ils me détestent ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font comme si ils ne voyaient rien ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste !

Ils devraient juste…Ils devraient juste tous crever… Je les déteste ! Je…

Je les déteste…Mais avant tout…Je me déteste… Au fond, s'ils font tout ça…C'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison…Non ?

Ha ! Tu es d'accord avec moi ?... N'est-ce pas ?

Haha, je savais que tu serais d'accord…Qu'est-ce que tu…

Oui, c'est ça… Il suffit que…Je comprends…Oui, tu as raison…Oui… Ça doit être ça…

La…La corde… Et ensuite ?... Oui, je l'ai trouvé… Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?... Comme ça ?... Mais ça ne va pas faire mal au moins ?...D'accord…Et qu'est-ce que…Avec quoi ?...Les…Ciseaux ?...Mais, ça va faire mal non ?...

Mais non je ne doute pas de toi !

Arrête ! Arrête je t'en supplie ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! Je t'en supplie ! Je vais le faire, alors arrête !

Regarde ! Regarde, je te dis !

Je le fais ! Regarde …

Ça saigne ! Encore, et encore… Encore… Encore… Plus…Encore… Regarde, toutes ces taches…Tout ce rouge !

C'est beau… Si beau…Regarde, c'est fou tout ce sang, tout ce que l'être humain peut contenir… Regarde toutes ces choses… C'est fou, laid, beau, mais… Je crois… Que ça fait mal…

Qu'est-ce que je dois…La corde ?...Je l'avais presque oubliais… et je dois…comme ça ?...Plus ?...Ça fait mal… Encore ?...Et ensuite ?...Je dois juste… Comme ça ?

* * *

**_Comme je vous le disais: chapitre ultra court^^"_**

**_Bref, même pour ça, j'attend quand même vos reviews avec impatience! ^^_**

**_A plus tard, pour le chapitre 2, qui arrive sous peu (en cours)! Yeah!_**

**_Biz_**

**_Mayuno!_**


End file.
